1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for extracting delay parameters of a display panel.
2. Discussion
As semiconductor fabrication becomes miniaturized and circuit magnitude increases, sizes of circuit devices increase. As such, the effects of resistance-capacitance (RC) parasitics become more significant. Parasitics, such as coupling capacitance, cause issues including, for instance, cross-talk, noise, etc. Furthermore, as the size of a panel increases, current-resistance (IR) drop becomes more significant. In this manner, the importance of RC modeling is increasing.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.